


Forget Your Ex

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry is flatmates with Liam Niall and Nick, It glows in the dark, Kissing, Laughter, Louis and Zayn are kinda punk/alternative, Louis has a tongue ring, M/M, Punk Louis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: He just had to get right back on the horse, that’s what Harry kept telling himself. It was what Nick had told him he should do too, because after all, wasn’t that the way to get over someone; to get under someone else? Sayings like that had to exist for a reason... 
When Harry's boyfriend of two years leaves him for someone else, it's fair to say he's rather a bit upset, but his friends have a solution for him. Nick and Niall are hosting a start of term house party at their flat, having invited everyone they know from uni. Who knows, with a bit of luck Harry can find a rebound shag and finally forget his ex...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly hit with inspiration and some convenient time on my hands, so wrote this up! I finally managed to write a fairly short story for this fandom - I don't know what it is with these boys, but whenever I write about them the story runs away with me. The title and beginning lyrics come from one of my favourite songs by The Vaccines, [Post Break-Up Sex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dU9hrd35Dsg). Admittedly this fic focuses mainly on Harry and Louis, but the others do make brief cameos. Also some very background Ziall? I don't know, usually I'm more for Ziam, but hey.
> 
> And then I should also of course just point out that this is naturally just a work of fiction and that no offense was intended, however, the story and characters are mine, so please don't repost this anywhere. It's all just meant to be fun and I hope you enjoy!

_Post break-up sex_  
_That helps you forget your ex._  
_What did you expect from post break up sex?_

 

He just had to get right back on the horse, that’s what Harry kept telling himself. It was what Nick had told him he should do too, because after all, wasn’t that the way to get over someone; to get under someone else? Sayings like that had to exist for a reason...

Besides, Nick and Niall were hosting a start of term rager at their shared flat, much to Liam’s chagrin, but even Liam was now having fun. Harry could see him playing some or other drinking game with a bunch of other kids, only some of whom he recognised. It seemed Nick and Niall had invited everyone they knew from uni, their small four-bedroom flat crammed full of people, Harry doubted he’d ever seen so many people in it. He just hoped their furniture would survive to see tomorrow.

His eyes scanned the room, looking for any potential. After all he needed to find a ‘someone else’ in order to get under someone else.

He still couldn’t quite believe it though, that he was in this position – one he hadn’t been in in over two whole years. Did he even remember how to flirt, let alone pull? Fuck, two years. Two years down the drain, thrown away because he apparently hadn’t been enough. The two years clearly hadn’t meant as much to Damien as they had to Harry. After all, he wouldn’t have left him for someone else just a few weeks ago if that had been the case.

Frowning to himself, Harry took a swig from the cup he had of Niall’s toxic punch in his hands, only to find it now empty. _Figures._ With a sigh, he then headed to the kitchen, waving away Nick’s invitation to dance with him and some of his mates from the station – Nick being a DJ for their local uni radio.

En route he also spotted Niall, who seemed to be flirting up a storm with some skinny punk kid. Some skinny, drop-dead gorgeous, punk kid, with dark skin and a bright fuchsia quiff, not to mention skin-tight black clothing, including a leather jacket. He wasn’t Niall’s usual sort, but nonetheless Harry was pretty damn impressed. He wondered if the other boy happened to be the infamous ‘Zayn’ Niall had been talking about lately, well, when Harry wasn’t moping and going on about Damien.

Jeez, it was small wonder they were trying to get him back in the game and over Damien… Harry couldn’t help it though, they’d been together for so long. He’d been the first person Harry had ever fallen in love with – heck, he was Harry’s first _everything._ Well, maybe not first kiss (there had been that short-lived phase when he’d tried to like girls), but still, first everything else. But now that was all over and he really needed to move the fuck on. Damien sure as hell hadn’t waited long to do so.

Mind buried deep in thought, Harry didn’t see the other boy trying to exit the kitchen just as he walked in, until it was too late. Beer then dripping down his chest, he was grateful he wore his shirt mostly unbuttoned, the cold liquid sliding down his bare skin instead of down the front of his top.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, mate. Didn’t see you there,” the other boy said, prompting Harry to look up from his soon-to-be-sticky chest and into a pair of the bluest eyes he’d probably ever seen.

“Erm, uh, it’s okay,” he fumbled, startled by those wide azure eyes. It wasn’t really okay, he hated beer and could already feel the bottom half of his shirt sticking to his belly. The other boy seemed to be really apologetic though, bottom lip drawn between his sharp, little teeth in concern.

“I feel really bad though, here, lemme help you.” And with that his free hand was circling around Harry’s wrist and pulling him into the kitchen. “There must be a cloth or something in here.”

Harry was so stunned by the gesture that he just let the shorter boy cart him along, his tummy giving an odd flip at the contact of the stranger’s warm hand on his skin.

“Okay, let’s see…” the boy said, letting go of Harry to begin rooting around the kitchen for a cloth or something. It was Harry’s flat, he knew where they were stored, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to say anything. To do anything.

Instead, his eyes took in the other boy, who had to be quite a few inches shorter than him and had a thick mess of toffee-coloured hair, which swooped into a fringe above those lovely eyes of his. All of him was admittedly rather lovely. Taking in his clothing though, of a baggy, grey knit jersey, littered with holes and hanging off one of his shoulders, giving view of what must be a black tee beneath, and skin-tight – practically painted on – black skinnies complete with torn knees and a pair of pitch-black Vans, Harry reckoned it was pretty safe to assume he was mates with the bloke Niall was busy chatting up.

If not just because of style, this boy was certainly just as drop-dead gorgeous. If anything, Harry was willing to admit he may even be more so, his slight-build and those crazy tight jeans which showed off a truly killer pair of muscled legs certainly winning Harry over. When he then proceeded to bend over – finally having located the kitchen towels in one of the lower drawers – and in so doing gave Harry the view of his undeniably amazing arse, well, Harry was done for. His mission for the night not at all forgotten.

“Here you go,” the boy said, having run a little water over the towel and handing it over so (a now positively blushing) Harry could wipe his chest down. He grimaced a little as he watched Harry then awkwardly try wipe off the beer. “I really am sorry, I’m not usually so clumsy.”

“It’s okay, really. I should have paid more attention too,” Harry said, offering him an awkward smile, as he then went to dump the now beer soggy towel into the washing machine. “Anyway, it was an accident, accidents happen,” he shrugged, trying to go for nonchalant.

“Alright then,” the boy smiled, before reaching a hand out towards Harry. “I’m Louis by the way.”

“Harry,” Harry smiled in return and shook the other boy’s hand, his own practically swallowing it up.

Louis seemed to notice this too, his eyes widening as he let out a low whistle. “Well, hello shovel hands.” Harry would have been offended, but the other boy was grinning back at him, a distinctly mischievous twinkle in his azure eyes.

“Oi, not true, I can’t help it you’re pixie-like in stature!” Harry pointed out, startling spluttered giggles out of the other boy.

“Well, excuse you, we can’t all have long, gangly tree limbs, some of us are built more for power,” he sniffed, before breaking into more giggles, which had Harry joining him in laughter. Who even was this kid?

“Power, eh?” Harry said, raising his eyebrows rather suggestively. Fuck, was that too much too soon? He didn’t know, he’d completely lost touch on the right cues when it came to flirting.

Louis’ silly expression seemed to change then, a crooked smile playing along his lips as his eyes did a quick once-over of Harry. Harry couldn’t help but squirm a little under the other brunet’s scrutiny. He could feel his heart suddenly pounding nervously in his chest. Did Louis like what he saw?

God, Harry really didn’t enjoy this uncertainty, he was so used to just being comfortable, being in a long-term relationship had lulled him into a laidback sense of comfort, void of rejection. It was no doubt one of the reasons he’d coped so badly with his recent break up. He didn’t know if he could really handle Louis rejecting him now too. He was still too fragile. Fuck, what was he doing? Was he really ready to put himself out there again?

Thankfully, Louis then broke off his internal freak out with a low chuckle, his bottom lip being drawn back between his teeth. This time the act was anything but concerned like before, but rather undoubtedly flirty.

“Yeah, power. Why, you interested? Hmm, young Harold,” he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit as one of his hands came up to brush his fringe aside. The motion brought Harry’s attention to the fact that the other boy had several ear piercings, including a small black disk in his earlobe.

Now, Harry wasn’t usually into the whole ‘punk’ or alternative thing, but for some reason he found the added piece of information about Louis ridiculously hot. Glancing down a little, he could also then see some ink peeking out beneath a sharp collarbone, where Louis’ jumper and tee’s necklines were stretched out. Harry liked tattoos, always had, hence he had a few of his own. Damien had always hated tattoos. He’d said it ‘put one in a class’.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” With a chuckle, Louis reached out to tilt Harry’s chin up a bit. Harry hadn’t even realised his head had dropped with him so obviously staring. He could feel his cheeks flush deeply. God, why was he being so embarrassing?  

“Um, er, sorry,” he cringed, but Louis only grinned wider, clearly (and thankfully) not put off.

“Please, don’t apologise. It’s cute,” he shrugged, before taking a step closer to Harry, blue eyes staring right into Harry’s. “ _You’re_ cute.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, positive he must still be blushing, as he rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what exactly to do. Louis was clearly then interested, the mere thought making Harry’s tummy feel all floaty, but he was just so out of practice and didn’t want to embarrass himself even more.

“Ah-huh,” Louis nodded, stepping right up to Harry now, clearly not dissuaded at all by Harry’s awkward-as-all-hell self. “You’re all… curly,” he said, reaching out to tug on one of Harry’s curls to punctuate the statement, “and have such lovely, big doe eyes.”

Harry shook his head; hasn’t he been admiring Louis’ eyes from the very beginning. He’s the one with the lovely eyes. It was then, with delayed apprehension that he realised he’d accidently just voiced these thoughts aloud. He was positive his blush must be at his ears by now.

“You have? Aww, thanks, love,” Louis then grinned, finger still curled around one of Harry’s chocolatey locks. “Though yours are stunning.”

Before Harry could argue the matter, though, Louis had popped up onto his toes and was pressing a sweet kiss against Harry’s lips, instantly freezing and shutting him down. The gentle touch of their lips seemed to bring Harry’s madly pounding heart to a stuttering halt.

When Louis then pulled back, hand balanced on Harry’s shoulder, it was to look confusedly at Harry, a dark eyebrow raised in question. Instinct seemed to finally take over then, thankfully saving Harry from further awkwardness, as he just leaned forward to kiss the shorter brunet. Louis responded immediately (unlike Harry had) and readily kissed him back, his tongue soon demanding entrance against the taller boy’s full lips.

Kissing Louis was startlingly different from what he was used to from Damien. For one, Harry had to hunch himself a bit so that Louis could stand with his feet flat, his smaller body practically pasted against his own and demanding tongue plundering Harry’s mouth. There was also the fact that, as Harry gave into the other boy’s kisses, their tongues sliding, he became all too aware of the fact that Louis obviously had to have a tongue ring. The small, hard ball contrasting with the soft, warm slide of Louis’ slick tongue against his own.

The realisation made him groan into the kiss, Louis’ arms locked around his neck and pulling him down even closer, his own hands clutching at the other boy’s hips. The kiss seemed to go from 0 to 60 pretty damn quickly though, the slide of their mouths undeniably filthy, only added to then when Harry unthinkingly squeezed Louis’ hips, which jolted him into bucking into Harry.

They both broke the kiss with a hiss, lips slick and already beginning to get puffy, eyes wide and focused on one another. They were both sporting some trouser tentage without a doubt, Louis’ buck having confirmed Harry was most definitely not alone in having a semi.

“You have a tongue ring,” was the truly brilliant observation that then left Harry’s lips. Honestly, he could have banged his head against one of the counters.

Louis just chuckled though, before sticking his tongue out to reveal the little transparent blue ball cushioned on his pink tongue. “It glows in the dark too, wanna go somewhere darker and see?”

Harry was pretty sure his eyebrows were at his hairline. Now look who was being pretty damn forward!

“Of course we don’t have to,” Louis then rushed to add when Harry didn’t immediately answer, a pink tinge of his own forming along his prominent cheekbones, as he brought up a hand to scratch self-consciously at the auburn scruff along his jaw. “Sorry if I’m being a little too forward, I won’t lie, I’m verging on pissed. I’ve been getting me arse kicked in the drinking games, s’why I came to get some beer – the tequila’s doing me in. Plus, it tends to make me horny and you’re really cute, so, uh, yeah…”

Harry stared on, eyes even wider at Louis’ rambling. Apparently he was a bit of a motor mouth, something Harry was definitely finding cute.   

Instead of replying verbally, Harry just moved forward to capture Louis’ lips in another deep kiss, this time taking control, one of his large hands cupping Louis’ jaw. Louis hummed into the kiss, his fingers twisting the fabric of Harry's shirt in his grip.

When they eventually pulled apart again they were both panting breathily, Louis grinning dopily at Harry. He didn’t doubt that judging by the ache in his cheeks, he was grinning right back.

“You’ve got a dimple,” Louis pointed out, reaching out a finger to press it into said dimple, only making Harry grin even more. Yup, Louis was pretty drunk, he didn’t know why he hadn’t realised it sooner. “ _Dimples_ ,” he then corrected himself, pressing his other finger into the opposite one, before they both broke down in silly giggles. “You’re really cute.”

Harry flushed at the comment, Louis’ hand having moved to cup his jaw, one of his thumbs tracing along the swell of his full bottom lip. He couldn’t help but lean into the touch, eyes fluttering a little, before snapping open suddenly when Louis smacked a loud, wet kiss against his lips with a gleeful giggle.

“You’re a menace, aren’t you?” Harry asked with a shake of his head, but his tummy definitely felt a rush of warmth. How was he already finding this other boy so endearing? He hadn’t even known him an hour!

“You have no idea,” Louis cackled, his fingers brushing through his fringe to fix it. It was something of a habit of his Harry was beginning to realise. “ _So_ ,” he then began, looking up at Harry through what were possibly some of the longest natural eyelashes Harry had ever seen. “Are you interested then?”

“Interested?” Harry asked, not entirely sure what exactly Louis was talking about. Did he mean was Harry interested in him? Well, yeah, Louis was bloody fit. Perhaps not what Harry would have considered his type, but damn, he wasn’t so sure he had ‘a type’ anymore. If he did though, Louis had certainly become it now.

“Yeah, in, er, finding somewhere dark, for me to show you that me tongue ring glows in the dark.” The way Louis said it, however, that crooked smile and twinkle in his eyes, even left Harry (despite his lack of practice) with little doubt that he was proposing a whole lot more.

“Does that work for you often then?” Harry was pleased to see he’d gained some of his more characteristic banter.

“Luring cute boys to dark rooms to get a look at me tongue ring?” Louis asked, clearly playing right along, if the silly grin still curling his lips was any indication. “Well, of course, Harold, why else do you think I let them stick a bigass needle through me tongue?”

Harry couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of how it must’ve felt. Before he could reflect too deeply on it though, Louis was right back at it, tilting his head to the side and staring up at Harry with those mesmerizing baby-blues.

“So, you keen?” he offered again with a rather coy smile.

Was Harry? Was he really ready to take such a big step, away from his past and truly move on? It was all very well and good chatting with Nick and joking about the whole ‘getting under someone else’ thing, but, well, this was real and happening now, wasn’t it?

Louis was pretty damn hot though, what with his feathery fringe, pretty blue eyes and sexy, compact body, not to mention that surprise tongue ring. He also seemed really sweet, with his silly sense of humour. Louis also happened to be a bloody amazing kisser, as well as apparently rather into Harry. All of these were pretty good positives, Harry probably couldn’t hope for a better rebound shag candidate if he tried.

“Ah, yeah, sure,” Harry nodded, cracking a smile. What did he have to lose? Well the memory of Damien for one, what with him being the last (and admittedly only) person to get intimate with Harry.

Louis grinned widely back and wasted no time in wrapping his hand around Harry’s wrist and tugging him right out of the kitchen. This was apparently another one of Louis’ odd little mannerisms. Harry looked down at where the other boy’s jumper sleeve had been shoved up to reveal a slender wrist with a tattooed band featuring card suits on and then a skull and crossbones which sat above it.

“Do you even know where to go?” Harry asked, raising his voice to be heard over the pumping music Nick had put on. He was struggling not to trip up as he was carted through the living room, through the teeming hordes of partygoers. He couldn’t help it, he had long, admittedly clumsy legs and Louis’ shorter, thicker ones were moving rather determinedly.

“Well, no, but I figure your bedroom’s upstairs?” Louis reasoned, twisting his body back to look at Harry.

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise, he’d never told Louis he was one of the housemates here. “Hey, how did you know I lived here?”

“Liam said you were one of his flatmates,” Louis shrugged dismissively, though Harry caught the curl to his lips before he turned back around.

Liam had spoken about him with Louis? Harry frowned in confusion as he asked, “Oh? So are you mates with Liam then?”

“Nope, me mate Zayn is, well, _friendly_ with Niall? He invited us, course him and Zaynie have been making moon eyes all night, so I joined Liam and the rest.” Louis didn’t sound the least bit bothered by it all, in fact when he twisted to look back at Harry he was definitely still smiling. So clearly that boy with Niall _had_ been the mysterious boy his Irish friend had been going on about for ages and he and Louis _were_ friends. He’d definitely called it.

Just then, Harry spotted Nick and Liam in the crowd, Nick wiggling his eyebrows and making kissy faces at him and Liam grinning away and giving him a pretty obvious thumbs up. Embarrassed, Harry’s eyes immediately darted back to Louis, but thankfully the shorter boy hadn’t seemed to notice, his attention focused on navigating them through the crowds, the pair having reached the stairs.

“’m afraid you’re gonna have to tell me where to go now, as I obviously don’t know where your room’s at,” Louis said, finally coming to a halt at the top of the stairs. He didn’t let go of Harry though, but instead dropped his hand from the taller boy’s wrist to instead take his hand.

He was looking up at Harry with those big blue eyes, his free hand having come up to brush that swooping fringe of his out of the way again. “How come you and Liam were talking about me?” The words were out of Harry’s mouth before he could even think them through. He was curious though, the way Louis’ cheeks then flushed in response only making him more so.

“Um, er, well, I noticed you? Like um, earlier, so I asked him if he knew who you were…” Louis explained, oddly shy as he ducked his head. There was that floaty feeling again in Harry’s tummy.

“You did?” Harry couldn’t resist pressing, his lips tugging up into a smile.

“Yes. Like I said, you’re really cute,” Louis laughed, shoving Harry with his free hand playfully and making the taller boy giggle. God, how was this all so easy? It felt like he’d known Louis for years rather than the small blink of this evening since they’d collided.

He wasn’t sure who moved first, but suddenly the pair were kissing again, fingers tangling in hair and clothing, as their tongues wetly rolled, the hard ball of Louis’ stud between them. Harry felt he could lose himself in Louis’ mouth, his kisses staggeringly addictive.

When they broke apart, eyes opening as they lent their foreheads together, they were both grinning stupidly at each other, before Louis pressed a quick kiss against his lips.

“Well c’mon, show us your bedroom then,” he grinned, pulling away, but took hold of Harry’s hand again.

So Harry did just that, walking past Niall’s firmly shut door on the way there, a sock tied around the doorknob in a not so subtle message. Honestly, sometimes Harry did wonder where he’d found the blond boy. Clearly him and Zayn hadn’t wasted much time then. Harry shook his head with a knowing grin, but then he was unlocking his own bedroom door (a previous party which had resulted in his bed being violated, had taught him a valuable life lesson to keep his door locked in future) and showing Louis in.

Letting go of Harry’s hand, Louis didn’t waste much time in then yanking his jersey off, the act fluffing up his mess of toffee hair, as he turned back to watch Harry shutting and relocking the door. The last thing he needed was for a very drunk Nick to come barging in to sing whatever sexual song he deemed appropriate whilst they tried to get it on (he’d also learnt that lesson the hard way with Damien several months prior).

“Er, how old are you anyway, Louis?” Harry asked curiously, as Louis then preceded to strip of his black t-shirt too, Harry just catching a glimpse of the name ‘Black Sabbath’, before it was dumped carelessly on the floor beside his discarded jumper. He couldn’t help his seemingly random question, his nerves suddenly building up, after all he didn’t really know anything about Louis. He didn’t really _know_ Louis at all and they were about to have sex!

Oh God, he was suddenly feeling all panicky. How was all of this so casual and easy for people – to just have sex with a near stranger?

“Twenty-one,” Louis offered with a curious quirk to his lips, Harry’s eyes immediately dropping to his now bare chest, as the older boy turned toward him. He didn’t have many tattoos on his torso, though Harry did immediately take note of the ‘It is what it is’ inked in curling script below a pair of delicately sharp collarbones, most of his random ink work scattered along his forearms. “Why, how old are you, Curly?”

Okay, well, two years wasn’t bad, right? Damien and him had been the same age, but two years was still pretty okay, Harry reckoned. “Er, nineteen,” he replied, only a tad awkwardly, his concentration still a bit distracted by Louis’ naked chest.

He had a pair of the cutest little nipples, with a scattering of hair between his pecs, as well as a sparse trail that ran below his navel and disappeared into the waistband of his black, skin-tight jeans. Despite the faint definition of abs, Louis still had a bit of softness around his tummy, which Harry found endearingly cute amongst the otherwise swoon-worthy hotness he was being confronted with. Louis really was incredibly fit.

“What’s up, Harry?” Louis then asked curiously, a touch of concern clear in his tone as he walked back over to Harry. “You alright?”

“Erm, yeah, ‘course,” Harry nodded, feeling his cheeks heat. Louis was undeniably sexy and wanted to have sex with him, but Louis was also far too sweet, checking up on Harry – he really would struggle to find a better bet.

“Yeah?” Louis raised an eyebrow, lips quirking into that crooked smile of his, but he toed off his Vans, revealing sockless feet.

Instead of replying verbally, Harry decided to just bite the bullet and ducked down to unzip and peel off his own shoes, a pair of tan ankle boots, followed by his socks. He then straightened back up and gave Louis a challenging look, as if daring the older boy to question his resolution again.

This time, Louis just chuckled before moving forward to pull Harry down into yet another sensuous kiss, while his deft fingers undid the few done up buttons at the bottom of Harry’s floral print shirt. Warm hands then slipped under the fabric, rubbing against his sensitive skin, as Louis pushed the undone shirt off his shoulders, the colourful material drifting down to join Louis’ clothing on the floor.

As their tongues tangled, Louis didn’t remove his hands from Harry’s now bare upper body, but rather acquainted them with the contours of it, dragging down his sides and stroking up his back and then the planes of his abs. Harry took it all as invitation enough to put his own hands on Louis’ body in turn.

His skin was so warm and smooth under Harry’s touch, he couldn’t help then dragging his blunt finger nails down the older brunet’s back, causing Louis to groan into their kiss as he pulled away a bit.

“Fuck, Harry,” he shook his head, eyelids heavy with obvious lust, as he then dragged the flat of his palm down Harry’s toned abs. “So hot.”

Harry’s stomach got all floaty again, but this time an odd shiver accompanied it. Since his break up, what with Damien leaving him, he’d felt anything but. As shallow as it was, it felt really reaffirming to hear someone found him desirable. Especially if that someone was Louis. Hot, older, endearingly sweet and silly Louis.

Harry grinned, ducking down to suck along the older boy’s pulse point, his scruff scratchy against Harry’s now tender lips, but skin salty, his scent addictive, a mingling of fading aftershave, boy sweat and something entirely Louis. When Louis then groaned some more, he kept at it, until Louis ground firmly against his thigh, the solid heat of his erection unmistakable through their jeans and prompting Harry to pull back.

Louis just grinned broadly at him, before taking a few steps back and away, his hands dropping to pop open the button of his jeans. When he then proceeded to tug down the zipper, he let out a little sigh of relief, which Harry could definitely sympathise with, his own jeans pretty damn tight too and presenting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on his trapped cock. The next thing he couldn’t help but notice then, was that Louis was going commando, the surprisingly thick base of his dick, as well as the crisp dark hair that crowned him there, made visible through the open flies.

Noticing the way Harry’s eyebrows had unintentionally risen, his eyes predictably locked on the sight of Louis’ groin (Harry was only human, he could hardly be blamed. Besides, this was only the second hard dick, aside from his own, that he’d ever seen), Louis chuckled lowly with a shrug. “Me trousers are far too tight to fit over boxers.”

The way he said it was just so casual, as he then began to shimmy out of the unbelievably tight jeans, peeling them down his legs until he was toeing them off his ankles and kicking them aside. And then, suddenly Harry had a completely naked boy in his room that wasn’t his ex for the first time. This was really happening. Wow, okay.

“C’mon, Curly, do keep up,” Louis laughed, fingers brushing through his hair, no doubt to try and right it yet again. It was still charmingly rumpled. He also seemed completely at ease in his nakedness around Harry, someone he barely even knew.

Now Harry was no prude, in fact he was quite the nudist given the opportunity, but that was always around friends and family… Seemingly oblivious to Harry’s internal struggle, Louis just sat down on Harry’s bed, erect cock bobbing with the movement, warm smile and eyes still fixed on the younger boy.

Taking a deep breath, Harry just went for it, quickly undoing his own jeans and then just tugged both them and his boxers down in one foul swoop, before he chickened out. He didn’t look back up at Louis until he’d ditched them on the floor amongst the rest of their clothing.

When he did, it was to find Louis’ mouth slightly open, his eyes dark, as he let out a low whistle. “Well aren’t you hung.” He shook his head, a grin curling his lips.

Blushing, Harry just shrugged, tentatively stepping up to the bed. He knew he was pretty big, but Louis was hardly small himself.

Now came the part he wasn’t entirely sure of how to navigate though. How did Louis want to do this?

As if reading his mind, Louis reached out for his hand and pulled Harry down onto the bed with him, not wasting any time in then straddling him and ducking down to bring their lips together once more. The feel of Louis’ warm, naked skin against his own felt good, as well as the weight of him atop of Harry. It was all something he could easily get used to…

When their (now undoubtedly kiss-swollen) lips parted, Louis ending the kiss with a couple quick pecks, before he sat back up, muscled thighs framing Harry’s own, longer ones, he was still smiling.

“So, uh, how do you wanna do this? I’m pretty versatile, though I won’t lie, I kinda wanna fuck you. Like, a lot.” Slightly surprised by just how straightforward Louis was, though he should really know better by now, Harry didn’t immediately reply, prompting Louis to quickly backtrack. “Though, uh, of course if that’s not your thing, I’d be more than happy to bottom? I mean, I’ve been told I have a pretty great arse?

“Or, like, we could take a turn at each? Though I don’t really know if I’ll be up for two rounds, I’ve had quite a bit to drink and I’m definitely the sort to drink, fuck and then be a floppy mess – like my body, not my dick; I haven’t drunk _that_ much. I swear, nothing helps me sleep better than the combo. Or, well, if you just don’t wanna like _fuck_ at all, I’m sure we could figure somethin’ else out? Or–”

Harry thankfully cut Louis’ panicked rambling (yet another trait of his Harry was beginning to discover and find endearingly cute) off by reaching out to press his finger against the other boy’s lips. Louis' eyes widened and went a bit cross-eyed in reaction, trying to look down at the finger.

“Um, I’m versatile too, but if, uh, you wanna fuck me,” Harry shrugged, “let’s do it that way then?”

“Yeah?” Louis asked, Harry having dropped his hand, clearly trying to appear nonplussed, but the eager tone to his voice gave him right away. 

Harry just nodded back, fighting the smile that tugged at his lips as he then moved to reach over towards his bedside table, something made decidedly awkward what with Louis trapping down his lower half. Seemingly catching on, Louis grunting out a “here”, he simply reached over Harry, pulling open the drawer. Harry had just laid back down, when suddenly he remembered–

“Purple, eh?” Louis asked, grinning mischievously down at Harry, who felt his cheeks burning in response. Of course Louis would immediately locate the bright purple vibrator he kept there, before the lube and condoms.

Harry just pressed his thumbs into the flesh above Louis’ hips, his hands having moved to rest on them, making the older boy squeal loudly as his body reflexively curled inward.

“Fuck, Harold, you tryin’ t’kill me?” he asked with a laugh, sitting back and dropping the evidently retrieved condom onto Harry’s chest, but keeping the lube clutched in his hand.

“Nah, just hurrying your slow arse up,” Harry laughed, grinning proudly as the older boy laughed too, shaking his head.

“Hush you,” Louis said, popping the lube’s cap and squirting some onto his fingers, as he moved to scoot back, Harry knowingly parting his legs for him.

Harry bent his knees, opening himself up, stomach twisting with the sheer intimacy of it all, legs either side of Louis, who was now kneeling between them. Louis then looked up into Harry’s eyes, as if checking the younger boy was still on board, before Harry then felt a slicked up fingertip gently prodding at him, Louis circling his rim, before then pushing the first finger in against the resistant muscle.

Being fingered open by the other boy was more than awkward at first, his touch foreign and the act uncomfortable to begin with, Harry’s eyes locked on Louis’ focused face, the older boy concentrating on the task at hand, bottom lip caught between his teeth. When he was two fingers deep, however, and brushed gently, but insistently, against Harry’s located prostate, well, Harry couldn’t hold back a loud moan. Louis’ eyes immediately snapped up to look at Harry’s face, what could only be called a smug grin plastered on his own face.

Harry tended to be loud, he couldn’t help it, okay. Besides, of what Harry had learnt so far, he didn’t think Louis was too quiet either. As if to point this out, without verbally doing so, Harry brought up one of his feet to lightly kick the older boy in the side, who just laughed.

Satisfied he wasn’t hurting Harry, the occasional moan which escaped the younger boy more than enough proof that he was doing anything but, Louis sped up a little, slipping in a third finger, as he finished off prepping Harry. He didn’t remove his fingers though until he was completely satisfied that Harry was ready, something Harry made vocally very clear. Louis’ fingers were nice enough, but now he wanted more. Needed the girth and press of Louis’ cock.

When Louis moved to tear open the condom wrapper to then roll the condom down on his cock, Harry shifted up on his own knees to watch. His stomach gave a nervous tug as he properly took in Louis’ dick, its girth was definitely impressive and it was ever so slightly skewed to the left; it couldn’t be any more different if he’d tried.

God, was he really gonna do this? Have sex with someone else? Casual, no strings attached, might-as-well-be-anonymous sex?

Louis raised one of his eyebrows questioningly at Harry, probably wondering why the younger boy had sat back up, but didn’t say anything.

“Um, er, can we do it with me on my hands and knees?” Harry asked suddenly, voice rushed and already turning around to get into position. It would make it less intimate that way, besides, he’d heard it was also supposed to make it easier for the bottom. He was never going to stick his dick into another bloke so nonchalantly again; size was definitely intimidating.

“Er, sure…” Harry could hear Louis say as he settled into what he reckoned was a pretty good position, though his knees would probably not be too grateful for it. He then felt Louis’ warm hands on his hips, the brush of his slicked, latex covered cock against one of his arse cheeks, before it prodded against his entrance.

He took a deep breath in, as Louis then slowly pushed forward, the stretch making Harry’s mouth drop open as he stared down at the pillows in front of him. Louis had a thick cock and Harry was definitely feeling it, the slight burn undeniable, but when Louis then eventually bottomed out, his hips meeting the flesh of Harry’s bum, the pleasure of being so stretched and… full, was building.

“You okay, Harry?” Louis asked, leaning more over Harry, the younger boy feeling his weight on him, as Louis pressed a kiss to one of his shoulder blades. The scratch of his scruff against his sensitive skin was oddly comforting.

“Y-yeah,” Harry panted, his body adjusting around Louis. “You can move.”

Louis withdrew a little then, a throaty grunt escaping him, before he pushed back in, slowly building up a steady rhythm. It really didn’t take long for the pleasure to completely take over, Harry unable to hold back the loud moans which were escaping him. When he pushed back rather forcefully on one of Louis’ thrusts, he was rewarded with a loud, strangled groan from Louis in turn. Harry promptly began to match Louis’ rhythm, the pair’s movements getting rougher, but neither backing down, both chasing down the rewarding noises they managed to pull from each other.

Louis’ fingers were digging sharply into his hips, whilst he snapped his own, harder and harder, the pace they were building up punishing. It felt amazing, the drag of Louis’ cockhead over his prostate unbelievable, the sound of their skin slapping matching that of their vocal exertion.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry, you feel incredible,” Louis groaned, right by his ear, his hot, panted breath hitting the skin there, making goosebumps rise along his neck and shoulder.

“ _Ungh_ , you feel pretty fucking amazing yourself,” Harry panted in return, balancing the brunt of their weight on his left arm so that he could reach back with his right, raking his fingers through Louis’ now sweat-damp hair as he tried to guide that hot mouth to his own, twisting himself as best as he could. He couldn’t seem to get enough of Louis’ kisses, the strain on his left arm worth the reward of Louis’ tongue meeting his own.

On a particularly hard snap of Louis’ hips, Harry’s arm gave out though, sending the pair into a collapsed heap, causing Louis’ cock to go at an odd angle which made Harry cry out loudly.

“Oops,” Louis chuckled breathily, his chest slick with sweat against Harry’s equally damp back. “Think we can switch position? It’ll be easier to kiss if you’re on your back, besides, wanna see your pretty face.”

Harry couldn’t help the rush of warmth he felt at that, though he was quick to try and quash it. This was just a casual fuck, no use making it into more than it was. Instead he just nodded, “Y-Yeah. Yeah sure.”

He winced a little as Louis then pulled out, before he helped Harry rolled over. “Hey there,” he grinned down at Harry when they were once more facing each other. Naturally sex looked good on Louis – of course it did – and part of Harry couldn’t help but regret choosing to deny himself of the view earlier.

Louis’ skin was shiny with perspiration, his chest and face also flushed, thanks to the exertion, damp fringe hanging in his face until he brought up a hand to brush it back, out of his eyes, the pupils of which were wide, his eyelids heavy. The boy looked like sex personified and Harry was screwed (yes, literally, but also metaphorically fucked).

Before he could reflect too much on this, he quickly wrapped his long legs around Louis’ waist, drawing him back in, the older boy chuckling at Harry’s apparent eagerness. Louis didn’t waste much time either then in sliding right back into Harry, the act so much easier this time around, now that Harry was well adjusted to him.

This angle definitely changed things up again, Harry moaning at the slow drag of Louis inside of him, the older boy going more for slow and deep this time. Louis bracketed Harry in, his forearms resting either side of him, as Harry craned his neck up a little so that they could go right back to kissing, their new position making it a lot easier to do.

It all felt ridiculously good, Harry thought, arms wrapped around Louis’ neck, pulling him down to deepen their kiss even more, the older boy only too willing to comply. They just seemed to fit together so perfectly, with none of the awkwardness usually associated with new partners; it was like they just _got_ each other from the get-go, their bodies moving in perfect tandem. Louis’ weight felt good on him too, his slighter build not enough to crush him, but still solid enough to make him _feel_ it, the hot press and drag of his body over Harry's trapped cock maddeningly good. God, and his kisses, Harry could drown in them, he doubted he could ever get enough of the feeling of Louis' mouth. Of his body. Of him.

But it was all too soon, surely? Harry shouldn’t be feeling like this already about the other boy. He barely knew him; they’d only just met! This was all just a one-off, a casual shag and nothing more. It would never be anything more. Harry needed to get his head out of the clouds and get it back into the game. Louis was meant to be a rebound fuck to help him forget his ex.

Harry was probably only feeling this way because Louis was only the second person he’d ever had sex with. He was used to and only ever had had sex with a long-term boyfriend – it would make sense then if this was all just confusing his body. His mind. This was just sex, Harry needed to get a grip.

“Fuck, Harry, ‘m really not gonna last much longer. ‘m so close,” Louis panted as he abandoned their kissing. “Want you to come first though.” With that he then slipped his hand between them, so that he could wrap it around Harry’s own straining cock, which had gone entirely neglected from his touch until now.

Harry swore at the foreign contact, Louis making good use of the mess of precome he’d already leaked to help the glide of his hand. Of course Louis’ hand proved to be just as talented as the rest of him, Harry’s body readily surrendering to his all-encompassing touch, overstimulated, with pleasure flooding his previously panicking mind.

Pleasure; pure, sweet, unadulterated pleasure seemed to then just take over. What was previously a hot prickling at the base of his spine had steadily grown, beginning to consume his whole body. All it took was one last firm stroke and twist of Louis’ wrist and suddenly Harry was coming, loudly and hard. His vision filled (quite literally) with stars, the tingling all the way down into his toes, throat going hoarse – he would probably never hear the end of it from the other lads if they’d heard (which was pretty bloody likely).

Louis gave several more thrusts, his hips’ rhythm buggered, before he too was coming, his body going ridged above Harry, before shuddering with his release as he moaned from deep in his chest.

“Fuck,” Louis swore then as he tried to pull out gently, wincing himself as Harry cringed at the now strangely empty feeling he was left with, his every nerve hyper-sensitive and aware, before the older boy collapsed on his back with a grunt beside Harry.

As the pair then lay there, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath, something strange gave out and Harry suddenly found himself inexplicably crying. He couldn’t help it and he apparently couldn’t stop the tears either, as he then rolled over onto his side to face the wall. To face away from Louis. What was happening?

He just suddenly felt so emotional, the panic he’d begun to start feeling finally just crashing down on him. All the pain and heartache from the past few weeks, along with the realisation and mixed emotions from now suddenly having had sex with someone else, someone that wasn’t Damien. Not to mention the confusion he felt in regards to Louis, whom it still felt like was someone he’d known for years and not someone he’d just met. Louis, whom he felt fit him far too perfectly for someone he barely knew.

Then came the doubt and questions. Had he really loved Damien as much as he thought he had, if he could just seemingly fit so perfectly with someone else he barely knew. Then there was the fact that he’d inadvertently and perhaps all too predictably become way too attached to Louis, like the stereotypical virgin (which he certainly was not) falling for their first.

“Harry, are you okay?” Louis’ words snapped him from his, well, frankly emotional breakdown, because that’s what it was. He was having an emotional breakdown. In front of Louis, a near stranger. Louis whom he’d just had sex with. “Well, of course you’re not okay, you wouldn’t be crying otherwise,” he said this more to himself, before then gently placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Shit, did I hurt you?”

Harry shook his head, Louis definitely hadn’t hurt him, his hands moving to cover his face. Louis was hovering over him, no doubt having been alerted by Harry’s badly muffled sobs and sniffles. God, this was so embarrassing. _He_ was being so embarrassing.

“Hey, what’s wrong then?” Louis asked, clearly trying his best to pitch his voice as comforting as he could, as he reached out to gently pull Harry’s hands away from his face.

Through teary eyes, Harry looked up to see Louis in turn looking down at him, pretty blue eyes filled with concern. He cautiously reached out a hand to brush back some of the messy curls which had become pasted to Harry’s sweaty forehead. Harry sniffled, the worst of it luckily fading off to what were now just pathetic sniffles and still watering eyes. He felt utterly ridiculous, this was really just so terribly embarrassing.

Louis looked so genuinely interested and worried about what was wrong though that, well, Harry upped the cringe factor by then just proceeding to spill his guts to Louis. He told him everything, from Damien leaving him, to Nick’s whole ‘get under someone else’ solution and then even went on to confess to the fact that Louis was now only the second person he’d ever slept with. Even worse still, he admitted to feeling a real connection with Louis and how it all terrified him and how he just felt so stupid reacting this way. Louis patiently just listened carefully and didn’t even once try and interrupt him, letting Harry get it all out.

“I’m sorry, I’m being so embarrassing and just offloading all of this on you. None of this is your problem. You thought you were just getting a quick, no strings attached shag and now here I am cringely crying. Guess I’m just not made for one-night stands. I’m being so stupid, I’m sorry.”

Harry sniffled some more, dragging the back of his hand under his nose. By now he’d sat up, Louis calmly kneeling in front of him, apparently Harry hadn’t scared him off enough to run away just yet.

“Here,” Louis said gently, reaching out to wipe away some of Harry’s tears with his thumb. “And you’re not being stupid. I mean, you were with that guy for a long time and, well, sex can be this really emotional thing – it only makes sense that your first time with someone else should have this sort of effect on you. Look, Harry, I obviously haven’t known you all that long, but from what I’ve already managed to learn about you, you seem like a really sweet bloke, with a big heart and a kind soul. Sex is different for everyone, if anything, I rate you probably have a better – healthier – take on it.

“Sex should probably have more meaning than modern society gives it. Lord knows I’ve been guilty of overlooking this, which is probably why I’ve never found what you clearly must have had with this Damien bloke. Though he must really be an idiot to have let it all go like that…” Louis said, looking distinctly awkward as he brought up a hand to scratch behind his ear, his head of toffee hair an absolute mess, pasted down with sweat in some places and sticking up madly in others. It all just helped make him look incredibly sweet and lovely.

Of course sex hair suited Louis. Of course it did.

“And, uh, as for the whole you feeling a connection thing with me? Well, um, I definitely felt something too? Which is, uh, all very new to me too really…”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise at Louis’ words, not at all having expected Louis to feel even remotely similar. “You, you did?” he asked uncertainly, the fresh flush along Louis’ cheeks now that of a rather obvious blush, rather than one of exertion.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, “What can I say, you really are cute – not just looks wise.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head as he wiped away the last of his tears with the back of his hands. He couldn’t quite believe this evening, what was happening. Here they were, completely buck-naked with Harry snotting away, while Louis blushed as bright as a nightlight.

It was then of course that Harry became aware of the fact that Louis had yet to get rid of the spent condom. Noticing where Harry’s eyes were looking, Louis groaned, a string of embarrassed giggles escaping him.

“I was gonna get rid of it, okay. But then you were crying and it completely slipped me mind,” he defended himself, moving to get off the bed as he peeled it off carefully, lip curling cutely in distaste.

“There’s a bin there, under my desk,” Harry pointed out, Louis promptly following his direction and disposing of the condom, before looking back over at Harry, taking in his still come-splattered stomach, and then around the room.

“You don’t have an en suite, do you?”  

“Nope, sorry, we’ve only got a one and a half bathroom flat.”

“Well, we’ll just have to make do then,” Louis said, stooping down to pick something up off the floor and in so doing giving Harry a good look at what was undoubtedly the best bum Harry had ever seen; all round and lush looking.

Bloody hell, he was suddenly reminded that he’d noted earlier that evening that the other boy had a pretty amazing arse, but had no idea how he’d managed to forget about it – but then Louis really was a lot to take in, Harry understandably having become rather distracted when all the kissing had begun. Well, if Louis had been serious about feeling this connection Harry could between them, he’d have to take Louis up on the offer of switching, just sometime in the future though. Right now he felt utterly drained, both physically and emotionally.

It was then of course that he was (ever so rudely) suddenly swatted in the face with his pair of black boxer briefs.

“Hey!” he protested, pulling them off his face to find Louis smirking ever so smugly back at him.

“Oh hush, it’s to clean yourself up with, and don’t think I didn’t catch you ogling me bum,” Louis said, moving to drop back down on the bed beside him, naked body bouncing with the mattress.

How was it possible that Harry was already so fond of him? He just scoffed and wiped himself down, before tossing his boxers somewhere off the bed.

“It’s okay, it is a pretty great one, ain’t it?” Louis persisted, twisting to show Harry his bum and giving it a light slap. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t mesmerised by the small jiggle of firm skin that resulted. When he looked back up at Louis’ face again though he frowned at the older boy’s ridiculous eyebrow wiggle. “Naww, Harry. You really just are the cutest, aren’t you?”

Cheeks pink, Harry shook his head, struggling to hold back the smile which threatened to break through. Louis just moved forward to pull him into an unexpected kiss, Harry not even thinking then as he readily surrendered to it, lips making way for Louis’ pushy tongue. It really did just feel so right kissing him, Harry probably shouldn’t be so surprised that Louis had felt this connection too; it was just so undeniable. And just like that, he suddenly felt so much better, Louis a truly comforting presence that Harry could definitely get used to - it was both terrifying and exciting all at once.

When Louis then broke the admittedly sloppy kiss, he smacked a loud kiss against Harry’s cheek.

“I think I’m just gonna have to keep you then, Dimples.”

It wasn’t until the pair had settled in a tangled, but cosy mess of limbs, both of their bodies heavy with sleep, that Harry suddenly remembered Louis’ promise from earlier.

“Hey, you still haven’t shown me how your tongue ring glows in the dark.” His words were slightly muffled against Louis’ skin, his head making good use of the older boy’s chest as a pillow. It turned out Louis was definitely into cuddling after, much like Harry was, that floaty, warm feeling in Harry's tummy not seeming to want to go away now.

“Oh, yeah,” Louis giggled sleepily, but made absolutely no move to get up, his arms remaining where they were, wrapped loosely around Harry. “We’d have to turn the light off for me to show you, only I’m too knackered to get up again.”

“Ugh,” Harry groaned, glaring up at the shining light hanging from his ceiling. He knew though, that if he left it, Liam would see that Harry still had his light on, after he’d cleaned up and kicked the remaining guests out. He was the only other person Harry trusted with a key to his room and Liam, being the responsible busy body he was, would no doubt come in and turn it off for him before he too went to bed. He’d done it before. “Well I’m certainly not about to get up right now either – which by the way I guess means you plan on staying the night?”

“Mm-hmm, if that’s alright with you?” Louis asked, definitely sending a rush of warmth inside of Harry’s chest. He really hadn’t scared the other boy off then and Louis actually even wanted to stay over. Stay with him.

“’Course it is,” he tried to not sound too tickled pink over the whole thing, but didn’t really succeed in doing so, so he just gave in and pressed a sweet kiss to the warm skin near his lips, the soft dusting of Louis' chest hair tickling his nose and the sound of Louis’ steadily beating heart beneath his ear. “Guess you’ll just have to show me tomorrow night then.”

He couldn’t even believe his own forwardness, but was thankfully met with another sleepy giggle. “Sure, after I take you out for dinner – how do you feel about Italian?”

“Love it.”

“It’s a deal then, if you go on a date with me, I’ll show you how my tongue ring glows in the dark.”

“Does that work for you often then?” Harry couldn’t resist asking, mimicking their earlier banter.

“As long as it keeps working on you, I’ll be happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Please feel free to come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://deadsupremacy.tumblr.com/) \- I'm always up for a chat or to make new friends! Also I made a [Tumblr Post](http://deadsupremacy.tumblr.com/post/151192389140/forget-your-ex-by-pwoperninjaelf-pairing-harry) for this fic that you can share if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
